


Just a Dare

by MasonMinor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Partying, Randomness, Robot and sketeton relationship, Sans and Undyne are drunk, Truth or Dare, Undyne and Alphys already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMinor/pseuds/MasonMinor
Summary: Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, and Sans were having a sleepover. They were all playing truth or dare. What they were doing was they wrote out their truths and dares on paper, separated them and have the players do what they are told. When it is Papyrus's turn, stuff happens later.





	

The sleepover that Mettaton threw was amazing. After five or so drinks, Sans and Undyne were wasted. Alphys was watching Tokyo Ghoul while Papyrus was talking to Mettaton himself. Right out of nowhere, Undyne said, "Let's play truth or Dare!"

They had their unique way of playing it. They would write down truths and dares, separate them in a pile, and the players would pick them and do whatever dare or whatever truth someone wrote. Everyone agreed to do so. "I'd love too! But I have to go to the bathroom!" Papyrus said as he ran into the bathroom.

"Be sure to hurry back, Darling!" Mettaton said flirtatiously.

Papyrus blushed and sat on the toilet. He didn't really need to go the bathroom. He needed time to think. For a while now, Papyrus has had a crush on Mettaton. He wanted to confess his feelings to the attractive robot, but he was afraid. He also had other things on his mind. Papyrus smiled and said to himself, "I love it when we talk to each other and he is happy when I tell him my goals."

The skeleton then frowned. The skeleton also loved Undyne. But he couldn't be with her because Undyne was already with Alphys. Sure, he had feelings for Undyne but he always had feelings for Mettaton. Papyrus then quietly shouted to himself, "I can't be gay! I already know i'm straight, but why do I love Mettaton!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus went back into the living room, only to see Undyne and Alphys making out, Sans sleeping, and Mettaton in the kitchen drinking Starfait. Undyne and Alphys stopped. Mettaton hurried into the living room and Sans woke up.

"Finally! You're back!." Undyne yelled. "Were you constipated or something!?"

The group finally started truth or dare. They wrote down their truths and dares and placed them in a pile. They then picked up who's truth/dare they chose. Papyrus did his first, "Alphys dared me to..."

Papyrus put the paper down and leaned over to Mettaton, who was sitting next to him, and pressed his lips against Mettaton's lips. Mettaton's eyes widened in surprise and then he kissed back. They both pulled away and Mettaton playfully punched Papyrus in the arm. Undyne and Sans were shocked, while Alphys grinned. 

"Mettaton! What was that punch for!?" Papyrus asked.

"Seriously, Papy? I've been waiting forever." Mettaton happily said. "Waiting for you to kiss me!"

Alphys then spoke, "I knew you two had crushes on each other. I know I did the right thing."

Papyrus looked at both Mettaton and Alphys in shock. He knew why he looked at Alphys. But he was surprised that Mettaton had been waiting for him.

Papyrus smirked and then said, "Well, guess what?"

Mettaton smiled and said, "What?"

"You don't have to wait anymore!" Papyrus said happily.

Papyrus then leaned in and kissed Mettaton again, while everyone cheered for them. Sans was especially proud, despite that he was drunk. 

Papyrus pulled away and said, "I love you, Mettaton."

Mettaton smiled and said, "I love you too, Papyrus." Then he kissed him again.

This was the start of something new. Something amazing.

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot more planned for this story. But I was up too late when I typed this and I just wanted to get it over and done. Don't take this seriously, this story, like everything I wrote, was written as a joke. Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
